


The Corrupted ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Bottom!Harry, Brainwashing, Cages, Caution, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Dominate!Louis, Etromanic!Louis, False Love into Real Love, Graphic Description, Harry fights back, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, Light Schizophrenic!Louis, M/M, Murder!Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome!Harry, Submissive! Harry eventually, Toys, Triggers, fake identity, normal!harry, stalker!louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etromaina- a delusion in which a person believes that another person, typically of higher social status, is in love with them.</p><p>Homicidal- The deliberate and the unlawful killing of one person by another; murder.</p><p>Schizophrenia- A mental disorder that makes it hard to: Tell the difference between what is real and not real; Think clearly; Have normal emotional responses; Act normally in social situations.</p><p>Harry didn't realize what was happening until it happened. He had a bad feeling about the new kid, but he didn't realize that he was underestimating how bad the boy was.</p><p>He didn't know that the boy- man- was the most wanted criminal in 47 states in the US and cities in the UK alone for murder, rape, torture, drugs, stealing rare items, terrorism and other felonies.</p><p>Harry didn’t know that Sky Winston was Louis Tomlinson, the most wanted criminal in the world. And if he did...</p><p>He never would have waved to him that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to start out, Sky Winston is Louis' alias. He changed his look because he is known world wide for being the most dangerous criminal out there. If the description of Louis is wrong, it's describing what Sky looks like. There is no barrier for the graphic description of this story, please read with caution because somethings will be a bit disturbing to some of the readers. If there is a chapter with extremely graphic parts, I will put it in the authors notes so please pay attention to those.  
> Hope you enjoy the twisted, messed up love story that is about to be told.
> 
> Side Note: This prologue is a little boring and short, but it explains things and show Harry's personality and feelings. Most of this story will be in third person point of view, but it may change to first person in a few chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and wait for the first few chapters before you decided if you like the story or not, things will be a bit slow, but it picks up at chapter 2 and starts to escalate from there extremely. I really hope you guys like it and please tell me what you guy think. xx

Harry walks down the hall with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face as he walks towards his locker. He shouldn't be smiling, he's late for first period, but he just found out that his sister, Gemma, is coming home in about two weeks for a break from her hard college life.

Harry opens his locker without trouble but a slight shiver goes down his spine as he feels a pair of eyes on him. He looks around the hallway, seeing a new face staring at him intensely.

It's a boy that looks about 2 or 3 years older than him. He has tattoos littering his arms and chest that his tank top shows off. Harry isn't one to judge, but he has a bad feeling about this kid. It has nothing to do with his appearance though, he actually thinks the lad is a special kind of beautiful, but he just gets a bad vibe from him.

But nonetheless, Harry -being Harry and the kind twat he is- sends him a smile and a wave before grabbing his books at shutting his locker, heading to first period in a hurry.

If only he knew that the smile will be the worst thing he could have possibly done in his life. He didn't know that the wave would be end his life.

******

Harry is just loveable okay? He doesn't do anything any different than other people in the world. He gets okay grades, he gets angry, sad, happy, he's good at football, he's caring, he doesn't like to be center of attention, but he won't shy away from people. He's rich -being the son of the best psychiatrist in England and all-, but not many people know he's as rich as he is, he never flaunts his money around.

He's just a normal kid, but the vibe he has is just something that makes you love him no matter what he does. He's a charming, cheeky, flirty lad that steals everyone's hearts without trying. He's also bi, giving yet another thing to love because no matter what gender, you have a chance with him.

Harry is almost always happy to meet new people and become friends with them. Almost as in everyone except for the new kid, Sky Winston.

The boy with tattoos, eyeliner, tank tops, tight jeans, and a skateboard who moved to Holmes Chapel, Cheshire about a week ago. He also carries around a notebook around, well from what Harry has seen at least, and will threaten to beat whoever tries to touch it.

It isn't like he doesn't want to be friends with Sky, it's just he gets a bad vibe. He doesn't judge on appearance, he has many friends who dress like that in fact, it's just a vibe.

His friends tell him that he's insane, the boy is nice, charming, cheeky, sassy and honestly they think Harry and Sky would be good together. Harry just doesn't agree. He just tries to avoid the lad as much as possible. That's kind of hard when their neighbors.

Maybe it's because he can feel Sky staring at him in the 7 classes they have together -all the classes- or if he has his curtains open Sky will look at his bedroom window staring at him because he had to get the one across from Harry, that Harry just feels weirded out by the lad, but then again it could just be his imagination.

Speaking of which, Harry looks up from his seat at his desk and looks out the window just to see Sky staring at him. Harry looks back down, trying to ignore the staring, but he can feel the intense gaze. He's had enough after a few minutes and stands up, shutting the curtains.

He doesn't understand that Sky Winston isn't actually Sky Winston. He doesn't realize that he isn't his age, he's 23 years old. He doesn't know he's wanted in 47 states, in the U.S and U.K alone since he was 18. He doesn't understand that Sky is brewing up a plan that will change Harry's life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to update tomorrow, leave me some comments if you'd like that and kudo.xx

**A/N: I think I'm going to update tomorrow, leave me some comments if you'd like that and vote!xx**

Harry rushes down his stairs, he woke up late, again. Harry looks around for his mum. She isn't here. Which means she took his car because her's is in the shop.

"Shit." he mumbles, running a hand through his hair. Looks like he's walking today. Harry grabs a banana and his backpack before he's out the door. He looks at his watch. He has 9 minutes to get to school. It's a 3 minute drive, 10 minute walk.

"You need a ride?" Harry's head snaps over. He sees the new kid, Sky, in his pickup truck. Harry looks at his watch, he doesn't want to get in a car with the guy, but he can't be late again.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Harry asks cautiously, starting to move over to Sky's truck.

"Not at all." Sky replies as Harry gets in. "Buckle up." Sky says and starts to drive. Harry shifts in his seat uncomfortably. This guy scares him, he isn't sure why, but he knows that he there is something off about him.

"You're Harry right?" Harry looks over at Sky and nods.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Harry asks. Sky laughs.

"Well, you are the most loved guy in the school." Harry hides his reddening cheeks. Sky smirks. "That and I met your mother the first day I moved in. She's such a sweet lady. You're lucky." Harry smiles.

"Yeah, she's the best." Harry loves his mother more than anyone else in the world. He is so glad she met Robin who treats her like the queen she is. Harry can't wait to get a job to spoil her and Gemma.

"So, have you always lived here?" Sky asks, making a turn at an intersection.

"Yeah, born and raised, thinking about going to Manchester for college though." Sky nods.

"Why leave? Why not stay here?" Harry looks out the window.

"I want to leave here, I feel trapped here you know?" Harry sighs, watching as they pull into the school parking lot. 6 minutes to spare. Sky parks in a spot close to the school. Harry fidgets with his hands.

"Thanks for the ride." Harry says unbuckling his seatbelt. Harry's head snaps up in surprise when Sky grabs his shoulder. Harry looks at him in shock, his feeling of uncomfortable shooting to fear. He doesn't know why, it isn't an inappropriate touch, but it just makes him so uncomfortable.

"No problem, always in the next house if you need me." Harry lets out an uncomfortable laugh and rips his shoulder away from Sky's hand.

"I'll remember that, got to go or I'll be late, bye!" Harry says, getting out with a slam of the car door. He fast walks to the main entrance and to his locker.

******

Harry makes it to his classroom with seconds to spare. By the time he's in his seat beside Ed the bell rings.

"Someone sure is making habit of being late." Ed snickers, laughing when Harry rolls his eyes.

"Fuck off yeah?" Harry snaps, hitting his head on his desk.

"Head up Mr. Styles or you'll be in detention with me again." Ms. Hanson was a beautiful women in her early twenties, fresh out of school at the age 22. She was the 'cool' teacher that everyone loved and could talk too. She acted like a friend but was respected by all of her students.

"You say that as if it's punishment ma'am." he sends her a wink which she playfully rolls her blue eyes at. She flips her dark blond hair and sets her things down.

"It would be for me," she shoots back. The class fills with laughs and 'ooh's as Harry covers his heart with his hand.

"Ouch, you wound me Ms. Hanson." this was normal for the two of them, joking around with each other like friends because they  _are_  friends. Ms. Hanson, or Ally as everyone else- other than her students- calls her, is friends with Harry's sister Gemma. She's been like a sister to him which is why he gets away with everything...  _Almost_ everything.

"Shut up Styles," she says, grabbing a paper off her desk. "For the next few weeks you and a partner will be working on a book together. It will be a story, it's up to both you and your partner to create a plot, setting, and characters. This story will be at least one hundred pages long and we will be working on it in class for the next two weeks, you have a month after that to create and edit the story with your partner outside of class. Any questions?" she asks, looking around the room to see someone's hand up.

"Yes Aiden?" Aiden is Harry's best friend since birth. Aiden and Harry's mums were close friends since high school and they've always got along. Harry doesn't know what he would do without him.

"Can we choose our partner?" he asks with slight blush on his face.

"I've already chosen your partners because I know if I let you pick most of you won't get anything done." the class lets out an annoyed groan and Aiden slouches. "If there are no more questions I'll give out the partners." she clears her throat as she begins.

"Jack and Shawn, Kat and Mike, Lexi and Brian, Aiden and Ed" Harry rolls his eyes, of course he wouldn't be with his two best friends, "Harry and Sky-" then his heart stops. She's putting Harry in a group with Sky? The guy who obviously doesn't understand the concept of personal space?

"Are you okay mate?" Harry snaps back into reality when he feels Ed's hand rubbing his back.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Harry thinks this is one project he won't mind doing on his own.

"You look pale, are you sure?" Harry sends Ed a grateful smile and nods.

"Yeah."

******

"Hey Harry." Harry spins around from his locker to see Sky standing behind him, a camera around his neck and his journal in his hand.

"Oh, erm, hi Sky." Harry greets quietly, feeling of uneasiness creeping into his bones. He was so close to not seeing him, only a few more moments and he would be on his way home.

"When do you want to work on the project together?" Harry turns back around to grab things from his locker.

"I was actually planning on doing the whole thing myself, I don't really work well with other people when it comes to writing." Harry turns around to see Sky staring down at the ground, twisting his foot.

"Oh, I understand, I just don't want to put all that pressure on you. It wouldn't feel right for me to do that," Harry's heart hurts for a second. This guy seems sweet and Harry's just pushing him away. Then again this guy is too sweet to be normal and it honestly scares Harry a tad bit.

"Well, I guess working with someone for a change wouldn't hurt." Harry doesn't miss the way Sky's eyes light up at Harry accepting his help. Why does Harry feel like he's going to regret this?

"Great." Sky's eyes are shimmering, Harry is trying not to show his uncomfortableness.

"But I think that we should just work on it together in class, I write better by myself and you can edit it yeah?" Harry watches as Sky's demeanor changes.

"Oh, okay." then there's an awkward silence that makes Harry want to slam his head in his locker.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Sky's head snaps up and he nods, giving Harry a smile.

"Yeah, just don't wake up late tomorrow." Harry smiles and nods, heading out of the school. It wasn't till half way home that he realized that he never told Sky that he woke up late. That has to be a lucky guess though, right?


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you guys are liking this story, comment, kudo love you guys.xx

“Stop being a little pussy and go to the bar with us.” Aiden begs, ruffling Harry’s curls up. Harry slaps his hand and glares at him. Today was his first day working with Sky and he wanted to kill someone, Aiden isn’t helping.

“No. He’s creepy. I get a bad vibe just looking at him.” Harry says, shivering just thinking about those piercing green eyes.

“He thinks you hate him.” Aiden pouts.

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” Harry replies, throwing his books in his locker. Aiden gives him an -did you really just say that- look with a sigh.

“You haven't even given him a chance!” Aiden exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. Harry gives him an annoyed look.

“Why should I give a chance to a guy who always stares at me like he wants to murder me?” Harry snaps, glaring at his childhood best friend. Aiden has never been a good judge of character though.

“Because he’s a really nice guy once you get to know him. He really wants you to like him.” Harry looks at him unconvinced.

“He came here a two weeks ago, why do you care now?” Harry asks. Aiden looks down, twiddling his thumbs. Aiden caves.

“I really, really like him and I think he might like me and if something happens between us I want you to like him so I don’t have to deal with drama.” Harry rolls his eyes, slamming his locker door. “Pl-ea-se!” Aiden whines, giving Harry the cursed puppy dog eyes. Harry sighs in annoyance and defeat.

“Fine, I’ll go with you-”

“Yes!” Aiden cheers, pressing a big kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Get off of me, I wasn’t finished.” Harry grumbles, wiping the spit off his cheek. “I’ll go with you, but if he does anything to freak me out or make me uncomfortable, I’m leaving. I’ll walk home if I have too.” Harry says. Aiden nods, a grin on his face.

“Thank you H!” he exclaims, pulling him into a tight hug. Harry smiles warmly and hugs him back just as tight. If this will make him happy, then Harry can just suffer through it for one night… Then through English until the project is over. Damn. Harry looks in the almost empty hallway and sees Sky. He’s glaring at the two, almost like he’s trying to tear the two apart. Must be jealous.

“Well, your boyfriend is glaring at us from the main entrance so we should probably break it up before he beats me to a pulp.” Harry chuckles, pulling away from Aiden.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Aiden mutters, a predominate blush spread across his cheeks.

“Yet.” Harry teases, tapping Aiden’s bum to get him to go towards Sky.

“Do you want us to pick you up?” Aiden asks.

“Nope!” Harry yells, already turned around to walk towards the back of the school.

“So we’ll meet you there?” Aiden asks, raising his voice for Harry to hear.

“Yep!” Harry yells again.

“Thanks again H!” Aiden yells. Harry throws his hand up in the air to wave him off.

“Well, tonight is going to be hell.” Harry says, walking down the empty hallway. He smirks. “At least I can find a cute guy to take home tonight without Aiden on my ass every five minutes.” Harry says, opening the back door, the cold January breeze hitting his face.

******

Harry pulls up to the club Aiden decided the trio would go too. He checks his curls before getting out of his Range Rover, walking to the club. He slips in with ease, moving through the crowded building.

People are staring at him already. Couldn’t blame them. He was rocking an edgy look tonight. A look only Aiden has seen him use. He has his curls a mess on his head, looking like sex hair, but styled at the same time. He has a Green Day shirt on with tight black skinny jeans that hug his perfect thighs and accent his cute bum, and his black boots. And to top the whole thing off, he has a leather jacket, the sleeves wrap around his biceps tightly, showing them off nicely.

He looks around, finding Sky and Aiden dancing already. Harry rolls his eyes. Why did Aiden beg him to come if he couldn’t even wait to dance with Sky till Harry got here so they could at least say hi? Sky looks over and they make direct eye contact. Aiden was too busy sucking on Sky’s neck to notice Sky was hardly dancing anymore.

Harry waves awkwardly, looking away from the electric green stare and moves to the bar. He’s ready to get pissed and laid.

“What would you like?” the bartender asks.

“A glass of vodka and two shots of whiskey.” the girl raises an eyebrow, but gets what he orders. He downs them all, one after another until he’s slightly drunk, he has a low alcohol tolerance, and horny as hell.

“Hey baby. Wanna dance?” Harry nods, letting the faceless man drag him to the dance floor. The man pulls Harry’s back to his front, grinding his crotch onto the boy’s bum. Harry grinds back, moaning when the man attaches onto his neck.

The two dance to a few more songs, grinding and moaning, before the man turns him around, attaching their lips together in a hungry kiss. Just as Harry is about suggest they go to his house, he’s being pulled away from the man and out of the crowd. He’s pushed into a booth in the dark corner of the club. He looks up, ready to yell at the person who pulled him away from getting laid. His angry words diminish in his mouth as he sees Sky.

“W-Where’s Aiden?” Harry slurs, cocking his head to the side when Sky hands him a glass. Harry takes the glass and smells it, more vodka, but with scotch instead of whiskey. He downs the glass, wincing as the liquid burns his throat.

“He left, said he wasn’t feeling good. He told me to take you home in your car because he knew you would get smashed. Beside we live right next to each other.” Harry’s head turns fuzzy, watching in confusion as he’s pushed onto his back and Sky straddles his waist.

“W-What are y-y-ou-”

“Shh. Let me make you feel better.” Sky shushes him, kissing his lips. Harry kisses back, not really comprehending what exactly was happening before he blacks out.

******

Harry wakes up with a pounding headache. Did he get hit by a train on the way home? He knew he shouldn’t have gone last night. He tries to roll over, but freezes when he feels arms around his waist and strong chest against his back. His bare back. Harry looks over and nearly screams in fear when he sees Sky, sleeping soundly with a smile on his face.

Sky also doesn’t have a shirt on. Harry almost cries when he realises he’s not at home, he’s in a room he doesn’t recognize, but he sees his bedroom through the open window. He’s in Sky’s house.

Harry lifts the blanket covering their bodies and whimpers when he sees that they are both completely naked. He lets tears fall, but he wipes them immediately.

How did this happen? How could he do that to Aiden? Being drunk isn’t an excuse. Harry has to tell him.

Harry slides out of Sky’s arms slyly, not waking the lad up. He collects his clothes and puts them on, ignoring the searing pain in his bum.

It's just when he’s about to leave that he sees Sky’s mysterious notebook. The tattered old journal that he never lets anyone see.

Harry looks at Sky and sees that he’s fast asleep. One peak would be okay right? Harry goes to undo the strap only to freeze when he hears Sky groan, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Harry moves away from the journal and stays silent. Sky looks up and smiles as he sees that Harry is still with him. Perfect.

“Where are you going Hazza? I was hoping you’d go another round.” Sky says, moving to stand up. Harry searches for an answer, ignoring his last statement.

“I-I have to go tell Aiden what happened.” Sky cocks his head to the side. Harry tries to look everywhere except Sky’s naked body.

Sky advances towards Harry with a smirk and watches as the boy backs into a wall. Harry shakes in fear as Sky traps him between the wall and his body, tightly sandwiching him between the two.

“Why does he need to know about our business?” Sky asks, trailing his lips all over Harry’s neck.

“B-Because h-he really l-likes you. H-He needs t-to k-know.” Harry tells him, holding tears back as Sky starts to grind on him. “P-Please s-stop.” Harry begs.

“You don’t have to pretend you don’t want this. I know that you do. You begged me for it last night,” Sky says, kissing a trail up to Harry’s lips. Sky kisses him softly, trailing a hand to cup Harry’s cheek, wiping the tears. Harry pulls away from the kiss, but Sky only dives into his neck, pressing soft kisses and little nips at the skin as Harry tries to push him off. Sky is extremely strong though, and he grabs Harry’s hands, pinning them to the wall.

“I-I don’t even re-remember anything o-other than the d-drink you gave me t-then-” Harry gasps when he realizes that Sky had to of drugged his drink, why wasn’t he more careful. “Y-You drugged that drink. D-Didn’t you?” Sky looks at him in shock, backing away from him.

“I would never drug you. Why would I? I was drunk last night too, someone could have slipped something in your drink without me realizing it, but you were conscious the entire time or  would have taken you to your house.” Sky tells him, his face twisted in a hurt expression.

“C-Can you put some clothes on?” Harry asks, looking away from him embarrassed.

“Oh, yeah sorry.” Sky mutters in embarrassment, throwing on a random pair of boxers.

“I’m sorry I accused you of drugging my drink. I guess I’m just in shock that  this happened.” Sky gives him a sad look.

“I’m sorry too, I kept asking you if you were okay with everything, and you kept saying yes. I was to drunk to think straight and take you home, I guess I was too caught up in you that if you gave me consent I didn’t really care.” Sky’s eyes widen. “I didn’t take your virginity did I?” Harry chuckles, his body relaxing a tiny bit.

“No, don’t worry.” Sky lets out a breath of relief.

“Okay, sorry about earlier, I’m not sure what came over me.” Harry watches as Sky plays with his fingers nervously.

“It’s okay, you stopped, it’s fine.” Harry sighs. “But what am I going to tell Aiden? He’s going to hate me.” Sky walks over to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell him anything. I’m not dating him so it really doesn’t matter. It’s not like you helped me cheat on him cause I didn’t cheat, he doesn’t have to know.” Harry gives him a wary look.

“But the guilt will eat me alive.” Sky sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Look, you don’t remember anything and I only remember certain parts of what happened, if you think about it, it didn’t happen for you and it was some weird dream for me cause I was worried about you or something. No need to make it such a big deal.” Harry nods, giving him a smile. “So this stays between us?” Harry nods.

“Yeah.” Sky grins.

“Okay, you should probably get home so your mom isn’t worried.” Harry nods, waving goodbye before leaving the bedroom and speed walking until he was outside, where he was safe.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I normally write so much more than this but the chapters get intense to intense if I had some of the shorter ones together. I hope you still enjoy.xx

"So you aren't going to tell him?" Harry shakes his head no. Harry is laying on his bed, throwing a tennis ball up in the air while Ed is on his computer chair, playing random chords on the guitar.

"I still can't believe you let him fuck you." Ed snickers, getting a tennis ball in the face.

"I'm gonna shove that guitar up your ass if you don't shut the hell up. For all I know, we didn't get that far." Ed only laughs at his friend's misery.

"Yeah cause you have that limp from his fingers." Ed snickers loudly.

"Ed-"

"Sorry!" Ed puts his hands up in surrender, motioning for Harry to continue.

"And I'm going to have to work with him on the story for English." Harry groans.

"You can always ask Ms. Hanson to switch partners." Harry attacks Ed in a hug.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?!" Harry plants a big kiss on Ed's cheek who laughs, shoving him off.

"You aren't my type dude." Harry flips his hair, laying back down in his earlier position.

"I'm everyone's type Eddy dear." Harry smiles as Ed laughs his head off.

******

"Why not?" Harry whines, tackling Ally onto the couch. She groans and pushes him off onto the floor.

"Leave her alone Haz, doesn't she have to deal with you enough at school?" Gemma teases him. He rolls his eyes at his sister.

"Please, Al! He scares me, a lot. He's always looking through my window and stares at me in class an-"

"It's not my fault that you got drunk and had sex with him-" Harry looks at her with tears gathering in his eyes. She sighs.

"I'll switch you with Aiden, you and Ed can work together and Aiden and Sky will be together." a smile breaks out on his face. He jumps up on her and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you so much." he whispers out in relief. She smiles and hugs him back.

"No problem Hazza."

******

"So I hope these switches won't be too much trouble, go back to your seats and get to work." Harry and Ed walk back to their seats. Harry is trying to hid his smile and Ed is smiling at the fact that his friend isn't a scared little puppy anymore.

Then Ed looks over at the happy 'couple' and notices something. Aiden is staring at Sky with heart eyes, Sky is staring at Harry like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Ed nudges Harry.

"You must be really good in bed, he won't stop looking at you." Harry looks over and sees Sky staring at him, biting his lip. Harry turns away.

"He's scaring me Ed." Harry says as he starts to write down ideas.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry curly headed friend of mine." Ed presses a comforting kiss to his curls. Then he looks up and he swears Sky is planning his death.

******

"I'm heading over to Ed's, mum." he can hear he putting dishes away and he sees her wave him off.

"Be back by 12 at the latest." he hears her say as he's on his way out the door. He runs a hand through his hair, he has a long walk ahead of him.

Normally he would take his car, but his mum's car is still in the shop. Harry swears that he could fix that car faster than the people in the garage. Harry starts his journey, and curses. He has to go between his and Sky's houses to get to Ed's house the fastest. Harry almost goes the long way, but then he sees that Sky's car isn't there. Harry decides that if Sky isn't home then obviously he's safe to take the short way surely. So Harry, being the risk taker he is, starts into the small little walk way.

"Hey babe." Harry spins around to run into someone, arms wrapping around his waist tightly. Harry's eyes widen in fear.

"Let go of me Sky." Harry growls out, his voice falling to a frightened tone when he's pushed against the wall.

"I know you've missed me baby, you don't have to pretend when it's just us." Harry gasps as Sky bites his neck lightly, soothing the skin with his tongue.

"P-Please stop!" Harry yells. Sky slaps a hand over his mouth and glares at him.

"Why are you denying this? No one is here to keep us apart so why are you yelling?" Sky asks, grabbing Harry's wrists in his one hand, cupping his cheek with the other. He connects their lips together, licking Harry's bottom lip. Harry keeps his lips together, refusing to give Sky what he wants. Sky only smirks and reaches to Harry's crotch, palming him through his jeans. Harry lets out a surprised and scared groan, giving Sky time to slip his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

Harry feels tears burning in the back of his eyes, what the hell is Sky going to do to him? Sky moans into the scared boy's mouth, pressing their bodies together even tighter.

"Harry?" Sky breaks away, glaring in the direction of the person's voice. Harry lets out a breath of relief. Ed.

"Don't tell him or anyone else anything or you'll never see him again. Understand baby?" Harry nods, a tear finding it's way down his cheek. Sky pecks his lips again before retreating inside his house. Harry wipes his tear and walks around the corner to find Ed.

"Hey, I thought I'd pick you up instead of you walking, wait, are you okay?" Harry puts on a fake smile, nodding.

"I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am here with another update for you lovely people. I honest can't wait for chapter 9, it'll be intense, to say the least. Enjoy, sorry for any  mistakes.xx

"Harry, can you come sit with me for a minute?" Harry looks over at his mother and nods, sitting down beside her. She sets her book and tea down, opening her arms for him to fall into. He does.

"Is everything alright mom?" she nods, pressing a kiss to his head of curls.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something." Harry looks up at her smiling face, she looks so happy.

"Of course, mom, what's up?" she takes a sigh.

"Well, Robin and I have been married for quite some time now and we think it's time we had some children of our own." Harry looks at her shocked, but happiness overtakes the shock. Another child, another person to add to their family, Harry can't believe it.

"Are you pregnant?" she laughs.

"No, but we do want to start trying. And if all goes well, you'll have a baby brother or sister." Harry hugs her tightly, smiling wide. He's always wanted a little brother or sister.

Teach the brother about life and girls or boys, how to handle himself and not get pushed around, to be there for him.

If he had a sister, he would be so protective of her. He's so protective of Gemma, but he knows she can kick ass when she needs too. But he wants to be the big brother to protect her and help her. Hold her when she cries over her first heartbreak and then maybe beat the punk up.

He just wants a younger sibling to protect.

"Have you told Gemma yet?" She nods, pulling away from the hug.

"She's even more excited than you are." Harry laughs loudly at that.

"Of course, she always wanted a little sister." Anne brushes a curl away from his face.

"But I wanted a boy who could protect his big sister, I'm glad I won," Harry rests his head on the couch, cuddling up to his mother like he did when he was younger.

"Can we watch Forrest Gump?" She smiles down at her baby boy and nods, turning it on.

"Of course sweetheart."

******

Robin comes home that night as a surprise. They all sit down at the table, no one being able to wipe their smiles away.

Harry never knew his real dad and now that he has Robin, he never wants too. Robin is his true father and Harry couldn't ask for a better one.

"So, how would you guys feel about visiting France next month?" Robin asks as he wipes his mouth. Everyone looks at him in excitement.

"Really?" Gemma squeals out while Harry makes fun of her for her voice cracking a little bit.

"Would I make something like this up?" Harry makes a thoughtful face.

"Well, there was that time when you said we were going to Disneyland as a joke." Robin sends him a fake glare.

"No sassing me young man and finish your vegetables," Harry smiles as he looks at everyone as they laugh, he can't believe he has such a great life.

If he only knew that he wouldn't have it for much longer.

******

Harry shuts his locker quickly, walking away from Sky who is approaching him at a fast rate. He had to stay late to help Ally with reorganizing her classroom -because changing where her desk was at was such a big deal- and now he's never regretted anything more in his life.

"Harry! Please wait!" Harry starts to pick up his pace, turning around a corner, then he takes off flying. He flies through the hallways to the main entrance, only to run into a body. "So we meet again?" Harry nearly screams when he sees Sky, but Sky covers his mouth gently. "Harry, let me explain before you start screaming." Harry doesn't see what other choices he has. Harry nods and Sky let's go, giving him a smile.

"Don't do that again." Harry spits out, but motions for Sky to continue. Sky sighs.

"Look, what happened yesterday, I was drunk. I barely remember what happened, but I know that I scared you and I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again. It's just, I want you to like me and I don't know what I did, but you've hated me since you first laid eyes on me and I don't know what I did and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to like me." Harry doesn't know what to do. He seems so sincere but the guy keeps treating him like a piece of meat. Maybe it's his fault for not even giving the poor lad a chance but if he did, it could have been ten times worse. He just doesn't know what he should do.

"Some moments you act like a cool guy, but other times you practically jump my bones, what am I supposed to do? Forgive you every time you try to fuck me?" Harry yells, his eyes softening when Sky flinches. Sky looks at the ground and sniffles, Harry can believe he's about to cry "You just really need to stay away from me okay?" Harry says, walking away.

Harry sighs as he walks out of the building, starting his journey home. Robin is leaving in a few days so Harry wants to spend as much time with his whole family before it's broken apart again by distance.

Harry starts to kick a rock to pass the time as his head fills with regret. He's been feeling terrible about lying to Aiden. It's not like he did anything wrong, but he feels like he betrayed him. Maybe he should tell him, maybe it'll make Aiden see that he's bad news.

He pulls up Aiden's contact number and presses call, waiting to cross the street.

 _"Hi this is Aiden, I'm not here right now but leave me a message and I'll return it if I think it's important."_ Harry chuckles softly and begins to talk as he crosses the street.

"Hey, it's Harry, you really need to change your answering machine, you sound like a downright prick," Harry smiles at the lady who let him cross, sending her a thank you wave. "Anyway, we need to talk. I did something horrible and the guilt is eating me alive..." Harry trails off. "I have no idea if you're going to hate me or not, but I really hope you can forgive me. Call me back, bye." Harry hits the end button, shoving his phone in his pocket. He's almost home.

He hears it before he sees it. Sirens. Harry stares at the red and blue lights flashing in front of his house as he goes around the corner, yellow tape surrounding it. He sees Gemma crying, starting to run to him when she sees him. She tells him not to look, but he sees the black bag on a stretcher exiting his house.

"Where's mom?" he whispers, his eyes not leaving the bag. Gemma only starts to sob harder, pulling him into a hug tightly, he can't breathe.

There isn't any noise, it's all silent. He can't feel his body. A man in a police uniform starts to talk to him, but he can't hear a word he's saying.

"I-I need to go," Harry says, pushing Gemma out of the way and starts to run.

Harry runs and runs. He doesn't know where he's going, but he isn't going to stop until he can't feel his legs. He can't believe what's happening, it's can't be real. They were all so happy last night, everything was perfect.

Turns out that he ends up in the school's courtyard when his legs give out. He falls onto the ground and cries. Cries until he has no more tears left and his sobs are silent.

Sky has never seen him look more beautiful than Harry does now.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence on this story as well as my other ones. Life gets tough sometimes, but you gotta push through it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, Harry's story is my story and a glimpse of what I went through with my depression. And if anyone needs to talk things out, I'm here. Reach out and I'll find a way to talk to you in private. Enjoy. Love each of you guys.xx

****I t's been days since Harry has locked himself in his room. He hasn't told anyone about his mother and the police said they shouldn't release what happened, they don't want the killer to run or something like that.

Harry doesn't know what to do anymore. He hasn't eaten which leads to him sleeping because he's so weak now. Then, when he does manage to get to an actual cycle of sleep, all he can dream about is the black bag. The bag that had his mother, his whole world that revolved around his mom from such a young age, was gone. Because of some monster.

“You slept with him?” Aiden comes crashing through his bedroom door, his eyes burning with hatred.

“Aiden, please-”

“You’re such a fucking backstabber! You know I like him and you slept with him! What the hell is your problem?” Harry doesn't have the energy to even process what he's saying, it's been almost a week since he ate a full meal and he's so tired.

“Can you just shut up?” Harry asks, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his temples. “I honestly don't know why you decided to yell at me before even telling me what I did to get you so pissed off, and to even hear my side of the story,” Aiden crosses his arms, fury in his eyes. He looks so tired, his hair is a mess and he’s only in a hoodie and sweatpants. But his eyes are crazed, they look ready to kill.

“You fucking slept with Sky! You know how much I like him and you did it anyway! What the hell is your problem?” Harry rubs his eyes, standing up, his head spinning. He falls back down, his breathing heavy until he catches his breath. Aiden only laughs. Who is Aiden anymore? The Aiden he grew up with would never laugh at someone hurting, he would have tried to help in any way. Now he looks like he wants Harry to be hurt.

“Yeah, laugh at the person who almost fainted, nice,” Harry mutters out, standing up. He needs to eat or he won't be able to stand soon. But he needs to get rid of this headache.

“I'm sorry, I don't feel any sympathy for you after you hurt me,” Harry rolls his eyes, moving towards the door, but Aiden stands in his way.

“Move, I haven't eaten properly in a week and I'm going to faint if I don't get some food.” Aiden rolls his eyes.

“Bullshit, your mom wouldn't let you go a week without eating.” Harry feels his heart drop to his stomach at the mention of her. Tears prickle in the back of his eyes, but he can't let anyone know, it'll be harder to catch the murder.

“You can leave,” Harry says.

“Not until you feel like shit for hurting me-”

“Don't you think I fucking do? I wanted to tell you but he was the one who said not to because you weren't together so it didn't matter! And I was going to but then I found out-” Harry bites his tongue, taking a shaky breath. “I don't remember anything that happened and he said he didn't either.” Aiden pushes Harry away from the door.

“You took advantage of him!” Harry's eyes widen in shock.

“How the hell could I? He fucked me not the other way around!” Aiden's eyes soften. Hr hadn’t thought of that. And now that he looks at Harry, he seems so weak, he looks like he’s lost a little weight. He frowns, guilt filling his bones.

“I'm-”

“How fucking dare you tell me I took advantage of him! I blacked out after he gave me a drink! I blacked out after he pushed me into a booth and started kissing me then I blacked out!” Harry's fuming, how dare he. After everything, every single thing Harry has done for him, saving him from the little shits that used to beat him up, supporting him when he came out to his parents, coming out to everyone and getting shit for it, he accuses him of such a thing . How could he think Harry could do that?

“It's not my fault he'd rather fuck me than you!” Aiden's eyes go from soft and regretful to hateful, anger filling his features as he glares.

“We are no longer friends Harry, don’t try talking to me again.” Harry looks at Aiden in shock. Did he really believe a guy he just met instead of his best friend? Aiden walks out of the door, Harry follows behind him, speechless. But as Aiden opens his door he snaps.

“Just remember that I didn’t want anything to do with him and I only went to the club for you. He was the one who pulled me away from getting laid with another guy. If it weren’t for him I wouldn’t be here and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Harry growls out, shutting the door. He didn’t realize Sky was watching.

Everything is going exactly how Sky planned.

******

“I’m going to beat his fucking ass,” Ed mutters, putting food into the oven for Harry. Harry decided to stay with him for a little while. He can’t stand being in the house someone murdered his mother in. He’ll start to think of the memories they shared, the happy and sad times, he wishes he would have treasured the time he had with her while she was still here.

“He’s not worth it, besides, he doesn’t know.” Harry had cracked and told Ed. It was after Aiden left, which was an hour after their fight because he tried to apologize, butt Harry didn’t want to hear it. He drove to Ed’s and broke down in his arms when the ginger opened the door. And he cracked, he told him everything.

“It’s not an excuse, he shouldn’t have picked that freak over you.” Harry sends him a small smile, taking a sip of his tea.

“It’s in the past, I’m glad I found out about him before we became too close.” Ed rolls his eyes, taking a yogurt out of the fridge and putting it in front of Harry.

“Eat,” Harry sighs in distaste, taking the spoon Ed had turned to get and opened the package, eating small bites. “And you guys were close Harry, I know that this is hurting you, you don’t always have to act brave when the worst happens.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“If I was brave I wouldn’t have starved myself for a week or hid away in my room. I’m not brave.” Ed wraps his arms around his dear friend, resting his head on Harry’s curls.

“But you are brave, you didn’t kill yourself like I know you wanted too. I can’t say 15-year-old Harry would have stopped himself.” and Harry breaks down again. Ed pulls him into his arms and takes him into the living room, holding him while he sobbed.

Harry was very depressed when he was younger. At first, he was happy, then at the age of 10, he started to feel alone and vulnerable. At age 11 he started to block everyone out, even his mom. When he was 12, he started to think about cutting himself, and at age 13 he finally did; cutting up his thighs and wrists. Then suicide seemed to be all he thought about at age 14.

And at age 15, he attempted and failed. He swallowed a 100 tablet, 200 mg per tablet thing of drug store pain killers. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, only crying 4 hours later when he woke up; he cried himself to sleep until he woke up to throw up. He threw up a total of 10 times that night, going to the doctors and admitting to his mother what happened when they got into an argument. She took him to the hospital and he stayed there for two weeks in the behavioral health unit until they felt he was stable enough. He had to stay longer than the other suicidal patients. They stayed 5-7 days, he stayed 10 by force.

“I just wanted to waste away,” Harry tells him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ed’s neck.

“I know, but I’m so happy you didn’t,” Harry can’t say the same.

“Do you want to go on a walk?” Harry nods, wiping his tears off of his cheeks.

“Yeah, I just want to breathe again,”

_ ‘Or be done breathing forever,’ _ he thinks as Ed gets his coat on. Harry doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to work through his thoughts this time.


	7. Chapter 6

Sitting in the car, not talking to his sister was not how he thought his first day back to school would go. He hears her talking, but can't make out the words, all he can think about what happened at Ed's house.

  
****** 

  
_Harry walks (well, drags himself and forces his feet to drag across the pavement because he could barely get out of bed without collapsing in sobs) up to Ed's front porch, knocking on the door. He hears movement inside before the door opens, a shirtless Ed opening the door. And Harry collapses as soon as Ed looks at him, and Ed catches him just in time.  
"S-she's. She's gone. She's fucking gone, Ed." Harry sobs, holding onto his friend for dear life. Ed picks him up and carried him to the couch, pulling the boy onto his lap. _

_  
"Who's gone? What happened?" Harry wraps his arms around Ed's neck as his straddles his waist. He needs to feel close to someone, he needs to be held, he needs to know that he isn't alone._

 

 _"My-My mum she-fuck." Harry starts to hyperventilate, his mother was his everything, all he ever needed to feel okay was to be with her and she made everything seem so much better and gave him strength. He has no more strength. "I want to fucking die!" Harry screams pulling at his own hair and falling into Ed's chest._  


_"Take deep breaths, in and out, come on love, in and out." It takes about ten minutes but Harry is calmed down to the point where all that's heard is quiet breathing and the heartbreaking sniffles that escape Harry._  


_"Harry, what happened?" Ed asks and Harry feels his heart constrict because Ed fucking cares. Harry knows that, but Harry can't help but feels guilty because he's never realized how lucky he is to have Ed._

_  
"S-She. She's gone, she's dead. My mum is fucking dead." And Ed pulls Harry close again and refuses to let him go. _

_  
"How?" Harry takes an angry breath._

_  
"She was f-fucking murdered. S-Someone smashed her he-head against the stupid ass fucking counter. T-There was a s-struggle, she got p-pushed down the stairs and that-that killed her." Harry is whispering by the end. _

_  
"Who would- why would anyone hurt her?" Harry takes a deep breath. _

  
_"They think it was Louis Tomlinson." A gasp fills the otherwise silent room. Ed's eyes widen in shock, anger, sadness, every other negative emotion you could possibly feel, all the emotions Harry has left._  


_"You can't tell anyone, I wasn't. They don't want to scare him off before they can catch him." Harry's voice is no longer quivering, it's hard and cold like the stone of the monster's heart. He looks up at Ed, and Ed sees the vulnerability that they hold. The lost look, heartbreak, longing, loneliness. And then their lips are pressed together softly and Harry whispers a desperate. "Please, I want to feel loved," Ed does everything he can to make Harry feel loved. And after Ed held Harry close, both finding feelings they didn't know were there. And it petrified both boys because neither knew if Harry felt that way because the feelings were true or because he doesn't want to be alone._

 

******

 

"Gem, I don't think I can do this," Harry whispers, he already sees people looking at their car. She grabs his hand.

 

"H, we-we can't stop time. Mum- she'd want us to continue—"

 

"Don't tell me what she'd want, she isn't fucking here anymore," Harry spits out and climbs out of the car when Ed comes over. Harry runs over to Ed and into his arms, his arms going around the older lad's neck while one arm wraps around Harry's waist and the other one holding the back of Harry's head, pushing it into his chest.

 

"Welcome back love." Harry smiles sadly, pressing a kiss to the boy's strong chest.

 

"I don't want to be here," Ed sighs.  
  


"I know love. I know." They pull away, Harry turning to see his sister crying. He runs back over to her side and pulls the door open, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.   
  


"I love you." She pulls him in tightly.  
  


"I love you, too," she whispers, holding him for a few seconds before she lets go, wiping her tears.   
  


"Please, try to have a good day." He nods, but he doesn't promise her anything.

 

"You too." And then he's shutting the door and is by Ed's side as they walk to the courtyard. They see Xander making his way up to them, pulling Harry into a hug. 

 

"I'm so sorry, H, fuck this is so unfair." Xander is another one of Harry's close friends. Xander has been away for two weeks to play football in America and just came back yesterday. He called Harry and he found out everything.

  
The murder, the whole Sky thing, the Aiden fiasco. Everything.

 

"Thanks, I'm glad you're  home," Harry lets go and sits down on the big random rock they placed here when they made the school. He stares at the people all conversing as if there isn't a murderer somewhere in the town. They all are fools. Then again, they don't know.

 

“Harry, it's going to be okay.” Harry doesn't answer, looking at the school. He can't go inside, not with all the stares of pity. Everyone knows of his mother's death, they just don't know what the cause was. And Harry wishes they did so they'd feel the terror he's feeling amongst the hatred and unbearable sadness and depression consuming his heart.

 

“How the hell can you say it's going to be okay? I've lost the person that gave me life in the first place!” He yells, angry tears streaming down his face. “My mother was murdered when I was at school! I'm alive and she isn't! If I would have gotten home on time then maybe I could have helped her, but I was an idiot and decided to walk after I helped out my friend! My mother died because I was trying to be a good person!” He yells in anger. He doesn't care if people know, he wants them to know. He wants them to fear for their lives like he is.

 

“I’m just trying to help—”

 

“Well don’t. I’ve had enough pity to last me a lifetime.” Harry says bitterly, rolling his eyes when he sees Aiden run over to him.

 

“Harr—”

 

“Get the fuck out of here. Fucking brat is what you are.” Harry laughs dryly at Aiden's expression of hurt.

 

“I'm not a brat—”

 

“Like hell, you aren't, you throw our friendship away because your crush would rather fuck me instead? Get the hell over it! He's fucking psychotic. He fucked me while I was unconscious! I didn't know shit about it until the next day.” Xander puts a hand on his shoulder, telling him to take a calm breath.

 

“You have everything you could ever want while the one person who knew me better than anyone, the one person who loved me unconditionally is fucking gone and you stormed into my room and yelled at me for sleeping with a guy who isn't even your boyfriend! Go to fucking hell!” Harry looks around and sees that a crowd has built up around them. Harry feels tears about to burst from his eyes as he turns around, pushing people out of the way and running to his home. The home that is no longer a home.

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back guys! 
> 
> I'm so so sorry for the long wait, but I have good news!
> 
> CrazyCookie or Ana Is helping me with my stories! This means that (hopefully) she'll be able to keep me on a schedule and updates won't take as long! She's a main reason why this was out today and I can't thank her enough!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Harry stares at his phone with mixed emotions. Anger, hurt, longing. The three words typed on the screen make his heart constrict and have him feeling conflicted.

 

_ I'm coming over _ .

 

Harry received that message a few minutes ago and he doesn't know how to feel. He knows he’ll be here soon, he lives in the same neighborhood, but can he even  _ stand _ to look at him? After everything that's happened?

 

Not to mention that Harry doesn't know  _ how  _ to face him. He doesn't  _ know  _ how he feels about him. He doesn't know if these are his true feelings or because he's completely  _ lost _ right now.

 

A knock on the door stops his thoughts, he has no time to think anymore it seems. His time has run out. 

 

He slowly moved from his place on the sofa and slowly shuffles towards the door. He pauses as his hand hits the door knob. 

 

He doesn't know Harry is home, he never answered him. His car is in the garage and the lights in the house are off due to the sun still being out.

 

He could ignore and avoid the situation altogether. But he knows— knows that he can't do that to either of them. It just isn't fair.

 

Nothing is fair anymore.

 

He opens the door, his somber mood being met with a devastated one on the other side of the wooden entrance.

 

“Can we talk?” The familiar British accent fills his ears and Harry shrugs, hiding half of his body behind the door. Just in case.

 

“You're already here aren't you?” A nod comes from the other lad, and Harry leans outside, looking around for any wandering eyes before pulling the older lad inside. 

 

Harry looks out the window to make sure there is no one outside, locking the door. 

 

Call him paranoid, but he has the good reason.

 

Once he feels safe enough to leave the door, he walks into the living room and sits down on his mother's chair, curling up under her blanket. Aiden sits down across from him, looking at his hands. Harry glares.

 

“Did you come here to talk or just to piss me off?” Harry doesn't even care about the hurt expression that covers Aiden's face. Why would he? Why  _ should _ he? 

 

“I—Fuck, Harry I'm so fucking sorry,” Aiden chokes out, and well, that's surprising.

 

In all the time Harry's known Aiden, he's never cried so easily in front of someone, especially not Harry. He did once when his father died, but that was the only time.

 

And it happened in an instant. 

 

“Okay? Why should I care?”  Harry's never been so cold towards someone before. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to calm his hurting and angry heart, but he's still so fucking  _ angry _ .

 

“Because I'm your best friend, whether you hate me or not I always was, am, and will be your best friend. I love you H, more than some dickhead. And I don't care if you want to be with him—” Harry's eyes widen.

 

“Hold up,” Harry interrupts, watching as Aiden's face looks like he's the most confused person in the entire world, “you think I want to be with him?” Aiden nods as if it was obvious. Harry shakes his head angrily. “I fucking  _ hate  _ him, when I woke up next to him I wanted to  _ scream _ . I didn't remember anything except for him giving me one drink and when  _ he  _ asked me if I was up for a second round, I almost threw up. I don't want to be with him! I don't want  _ you  _ to be with him because there's something not right about him! And if this situation doesn't explain that then I don't know what  _ does _ ,” Harry says hopelessly, looking down. He's trying so hard to get his point across, it's hurting him that Aiden is taking this long to understand him.

 

“I'm sorry I made you go…” Aiden trails off, grabbing Harry’s knee. Harry looks up at his distressed face. “Did you even want to have sex with him?” 

 

Harry was caught off guard with that question. He looked down at his hands, trying to remember anything after Sky gave him that drink. He just can’t remember so he doesn’t  _ know  _ if he wanted it or not. If he were sober it’s an absolute no.

 

“I wouldn't want to sober. I don't remember what happened, I blacked out. I don't know if I consented or not.” Harry twiddled his thumbs, his hands shaking a bit because he didn't  _ think _ about that. For all he knows, Sky could have  _ raped _ him. Shit.

 

“I'm going to beat him,” Aiden whispers, and Harry can definitely see the anger in his eyes. And Harry sighs because  _ this _ is his Aiden. The one that cares about Harry, would do anything to make sure he’s okay, not accuse him of something so stupid and end their friendship. 

 

“I just want to forget about it and forget about him. Just don’t talk to him, don’t start anything… It’s not worth it. I’m just glad I have my best mate back.” Aiden smiles and moves hug Harry. Harry meets him halfway as he stands, holding onto him tightly.

 

“I’m not going to let him touch you again as long as I'm alive, I promise you,” Harry nods silently as he looks over to his window to see Sky standing outside with a scowl on his face. He’s looking at Harry’s house, looking inside the window directly at Harry. Harry tenses, but as Aiden pulls away and turns to see what Harry was looking at, Sky was gone. 

 

******

 

“You forgave him?” Ed asks angrily, his eyes narrowed. Harry sips his tea, tucking his feet under his legs. 

 

“That’s what I said,” Harry replies, looking away from the ginger-haired man. Ed paces around, running a hand over his face.

 

“After he accused you of trying to hurt him on purpose? After he laughed at you almost fainting?” Harry looks away. “After yelling at you for betting raped?” Harry flinches, but Ed doesn't care, he's too angry.

 

“He thought I wanted to date him, Ed. He thought I wanted it,” Harry says, biting his lip after. “and I don’t know if I consented or not—”

 

“That doesn’t matter Harry! You weren’t coherent enough to know if you consented. If you’re not coherent enough to remember, you’re not aware enough to consent.” Harry bites his bottom lip, trying to find a way to stop this conversation. He doesn't want to think about this. 

 

“Please, Ed, I don't want to talk about that. Can't we just watch a movie like we planned?” Harry asks with pleading eyes. Ed turns to him and sighs once he sees the boy's sad eyes. 

 

“Sure, put it on,” Harry presses play, the beginning of The Shawshank Redemption starting. Ed sits down next to him, wrapping Harry up in his arms. Harry shifts uncomfortably but relaxes against Ed anyway. Ever since the night they had sex, Ed’s been clingy and touchy. Harry didn't mind it up until today when he and Aiden had their conversation. 

 

_ Did you even want to have sex with him? _

 

It keeps replaying in his mind, along with Ed’s words.

 

_ After he yelled at you for getting raped? _

 

Harry shifts nervously under Ed's arm as the older man kisses his cheek, moving down. 

 

_ For getting raped. _

 

Suddenly, it feels like Ed's touch is burning his skin.

 

“Ed, don't,” Harry whimpers, tears coming to his eyes. Ed doesn't see them and presses a kiss to his neck. Harry stands up quickly, backing away from Ed. It's then that he notices Harry's crying. 

 

_ Getting raped. _

 

“Haz, what's wrong—”

 

_ Raped. _

 

“I don't want you to touch me!” Harry yells, biting his lower lip. “I don't want anyone touching me!” He screams, backing away when Ed reaches out for him. 

 

Ed looks at him in confusion and desperation. 

 

“What did I do—” 

 

“What if he raped me?” Harry whispers, tears streaming down his face.

 

_ What if he raped me? _

 

“Harry-”

 

“Ed, I-I thought he drugged my drink,” Harry cries, biting back a sob. “He told me I just had a lot to drink but I-I didn't have any more than I normally did. I-I know that I was a little tipsy, but—” Harry bites his tongue, he's being ridiculous. Sky didn't rape him. Sky didn't drug his drink. He just had more to drink than he thought.

 

“Harry,” Ed reaches for him slowly, but Harry slaps his hands away. 

 

“F-Forget I said anything.” He says, moving to walk up to his bedroom. Then his skin is burning when Ed grabs him. “Don't fucking touch me!” Harry screams, ripping away from the burning touch. 

 

“Harry, I can't forget about it and you can't either! You have to accept that you may have been raped!” Ed says. Harry slaps him, pushing him away.

 

“Go away!” Harry screams, hitting his chest.

 

“Harry, you know it could be true. That's why you won't let me touch you—”

 

“Or maybe it's because I don't like you how you like me, Ed!” Harry snaps angrily. “ I was feeling weak and alone when we had sex , I just lost my mum, I wasn't thinking clearly! So maybe I don't want you to touch me because I don't want to lead you on!” Harry screams, pushing Ed away from him. Ed shakes his head, biting his lip.

 

“I'll talk to you later when you finally accept that it's a possibility and are ready to get help,” Ed says softly, walking towards the door. “Call me if you need anything in the meantime,” and then he's out the door and Harry breaks. He rushes up to his room, collapsing on his bed. 

 

“He didn't do anything to me, I just regret it. Regretting it isn't getting raped,” he whispers to himself as he sobs himself to sleep.

 

******

_ “S-Sky? What are you doing—” Harry says when Sky picks him up and carries him into his house.  _

 

_ “I'm gonna make my baby feel good,” he whispers.  _

 

_ Clothes are removed. _

 

_ Harry struggles to get away. _

 

_ “Stop!” Harry whispers. _

 

_ “I love you, baby,” Harry screams of pain are muffled by Sky's lips _ —

 

******

 

Harry shoots up in his bed, his chest panting. He runs a shaky hand through his hair, his throat sore.

 

That dream doesn't mean anything. It was just Harry's subconscious playing a cruel joke on him. That was nothing.

 

But it felt so real.

 

Harry hates to admit it, but that felt like a memory. But that's not possible. Sky didn't do anything to him.

 

He jumps when he hears a knock at the front door. Harry looks around wide-eyed, grabbing a baseball bat from his closet. He walks downstairs quietly, walking over towards the door. He looks through the peephole and lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“Officer James, what are you doing here? Did you find something out about Tomlinson?” Harry asks as he opens the door. Officer James looks at Harry with the same sympathetic look he did when he told him his mother died.

 

“No, Harry, that's not why I'm here, ” Officer James sighs. " I'm sorry to inform you that your friend, Aiden, was murdered in his home this evening.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, please kudo, subscribe, and bookmark! I hope you enjoy. xx


End file.
